Heiress of moonlight
by Hinata fan13
Summary: Kids born on days with certain weather end up gaining those powers. adults born on days of natural disasters end up accquiring those powers. One character, however, gets a completely unique power. Read to find out more, and tell me if i should continue.:


_**Heiress of Moonlight**_

_Legend says that children born on the night of a full moon would have special abilities that others lack to posses. Most are given healing powers, telekinesis, or even the ability to fly. But for Crystal, her powers are a little more unique. And her parents don't quite approve of her powers either…or more likely; they fear it._

_**Chapter 1: Glorious Night**_

Crystal stood hesitantly in the mirror, eyeing every small detail that she loathed. As she brushed her long silver hair out of her eyes, she got a better image than expected: her eyes were colored a light violet, and her skin was nearly as pale as her hair. Her body was tall, yet skinny. But when you're 14, it's hard to realize all of this at once. Sometimes it's easier to take the pessimist route.

She sighed and turned away from the mirror, looking outside, zoned out of the world around her. The sun had just begun to set. Colors of nearly all shades flooded into the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight—but the night is always better—

"Crystal!" came the call of her parents from outside, "Hurry up! You're going to miss it!"

_Oh…right. I almost forgot. _"Coming!" she yelled out her window as she hurried downstairs. Her and her parents have an old family tradition. Every time there's a full moon, they stand outside and wait for their powers to blossom. You see, Crystal was born into a family of people who were born on nights of full moons, and since ancient times, legend says that families blessed with that luck often have supernatural powers. Sadly, Crystal hadn't developed hers yet, but she hoped it would be soon.

As she walked outside, she spotted her parents. Her mother, who had the ability of flight, was soaring high above the treetops, waving to Crystal from above. Her father, had the ability of telekinesis, as he swirled the autumn leaves around in circles with his mind, just for the fun. They dropped to the ground as he waved to Crystal too.

She waved back in response, as all three of them now stood silently, anticipating the moon's rising. _Please! _She pleaded mentally, _Please give me my powers tonight!_

She waited anxiously—until suddenly, she felt something rushing throughout her body. It wasn't adrenaline…but it…it was…energy. She closed her eyes and felt her hands and feet becoming searing hot—but she didn't dare open her eyes, not yet.

But when she did, her eyes grew large with fear: her hands and feet were in flames! She yelped and shook her hands aimlessly. Her parents were stunned as she flailed wildly. As she waved them, small bursts of fire shot out of her hands into the cool night air, extinguishing quickly. Her feet turned the ground below her (just her only) into lava—which also quickly, somehow, evaporated in a matter of seconds. When her body was cool again, she was shaking.

Crystal couldn't help but shriek at her parents, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" As she started down at herself, she noticed her hands and feet were severely burned…but…

_W-What now! _She thought worriedly, but her hands and feet…began healing. Once they were fully healed, not only was Crystal exhausted, but extremely bewildered.

Her father was the first to speak, wearing a saddened expression across his face, "I should've known…why didn't I give it a second thought…" he mumbled to himself as Crystal's mom was trying to hide tears.

"Give what a second thought!" Crystal demanded, getting the feeling that her dad hadn't been telling her something. Her father sighed and said softly,

"Crystal…you weren't born on a full-moon night…you were born on a solar eclipse. Which explains why you have both the moon's power as well as the sun's. Your mother and I thought nothing of it at the time, since the moon was in front of the sun, we thought it would dominate over the other…but we were wrong."

After the short explanation, the only thing Crystal could do at that moment was run. She covered her ears as she ran, blocking out the cries of her parents. After everything she learned from them…after waiting all this time…it was all for nothing. If she had different powers then her family, then why stay? They wouldn't want her around to represent them as she grew older. She knew they didn't want her now—maybe _then_—but not now that they know her true power. Even if they really did care about her, the feelings were very little. Eventually, they would forget about her and try again to have a child with their ability.

As she ran, she suddenly realized that there was no one to turn to. So she just kept running, feeling the power surge throughout her body again, realizing that she had very little to no control over her recent powers.

As the lava pooled beneath her feet as she ran, she decided that once she could find a god place to stop; it would be time for some practice…

_I only hope that there is at least one person on this planet who can help me…I can only hope…_

_**(Author's Note: Ok, here's a little bit of background info: kids born on days with certain weather end up gaining those abilities. Ex: if a kid is born on a rainy day, then he/she will learn to control water. A kid born on a thunderstorm will have power over lighting/thinder/water. Sounds simple, right? The adults, AKA, the villians of this story (only 2 or 3), will have the power of natural diasters. Ex: if an adult was born on the day of a hurricane, then they would have the power of wind...but a lottttt stronger.)**_


End file.
